Target Megabyte
by KaeKaeD
Summary: Years ago, Megabyte decided to become a pilot as a cover for his teleporting everywhere.  Now, he flys private jets around for wealthy people.  Fairly boring stuff, but he enjoys flying.  Then one last trip the boredom went away.


Target Megabyte (Human Target/Tomorrow People Crossover)

I don't own anything. (Note: for some reason - Hulu showed part 2 prior to part 1. I wrote this before watching Part 2. So let's pretend that there were 2 planes in South America and Megabyte wasn't piloting the one with the rocket launcher.)

\telepathy\

*thoughts*

Just another day at the office for Megabyte. So to speak. He never thought he would enjoy being a pilot, and a glorified chauffeur at that. But he did. He loved being up in the air away from everyone - minus his passengers - but they rarely bothered him; but he heard some stories from the other pilots. *rocket launchers, sure*

It is so funny or rather ironic that someone who learned to fly solely as a cover for his teleporting everywhere would love it so much. Not for the 1st time, he wished that the Tomorrow People could fly for real - or even if it wasn't everyone just him.

As he was thinking these thoughts and just enjoying his solitude. BANG - an explosion shook the plane. Not 2 seconds after that, the cockpit door flung open. The quick discussion that took place shook him to his core. Christopher Chance told him that it was a missile and not bird strikes that caused the engines to go out. *a missile - how did they know about me? I've put these people in danger. I've should never have ... were the other pilots right about these people?* he pushed those unproductive thoughts aside and worked with Mr. Chance to try to land the jet in one piece. The last he saw was trees becoming bigger and bigger and then blackness.

\MEGABYTE\ Adam screamed and was surprised it was only telepathically. \Ami, Jade, get to the ship find out where he is - I will be there as soon as I can\ Adam wished he could just teleport from where he was - but that would be suicide in this crowd. Who knew so many people wanted to see this stupid movie. He looked around. The nearest exit was over 100 feet away. He started muscling his way thru the crowd and towards the side door. "hey, watch it" "sorry" after a minute or so, he got to the door and saw more and more people. But these people were turned away from him, looking toward the main entrance of the theatre. *if only ... there... behind that counter.* he crouched down behind the counter.

\Adam, we've found him. He's here.\ Ami sent him the location just as he was about to teleport to the ship..

\I'm going now - be ready in case we need you\ He thought of the location Ami sent and found himself in a burning plane next to an unconscious Megabyte. Putting his arms around his best friend; as he teleported out for a fraction of a second he could see the plane explode around them. But he didn't have time to think about that.

Lying Megabyte down carefully on the deck of the spaceship, he kneeled beside him and checked his pulse ... nothing. *Come on...* Not for the 1st time, he wished he had better control over his healing power. Finally, after what seemed like hours but was probably a second or 2, his hands started glowing. and after a very long minute or so of work, he could see feel Megabyte's heart slowly start to beat.

Now that the pressing part was done - without oxygen anything else he would do would be useless - he continued working and repaired the internal damage from the crash. Then he moved on to the cut on his head, he healed it - but saw there was some damage to the brain tissue underneath - signs of a concussion, and a slight hemmorage the ship told him. He needed more power. \Ami, Jade, put your hands on my shoulders; I need some of your strength to continue\ Without hesitation, the two girls stepped behind and each placed a hand on his shoulder and a hand on each other's completing the circuit. The ship had told them a long time ago about this method of sharing their strength - but they had never needed to use it.

Guided by the ship, and strengthened by his friends; Adam slowly repaired the concussion and found the blood vessel that was leaking. Draining the pooled blood and fluid was a bigger issue until the ship told him how to teleport it away. Finally, the ship told him that Megabyte would survive.

Exhausted, Adam slumped down. "He will live; he just needs rest."

Ami and Jade were almost as exhausted as Adam and were overjoyed. "We all need rest. You go to bed; we will put Megabyte to bed and then find ourselves a place near him. You've done your part - let us do ours." After ordering Adam to his room (he pretty much lived in the ship and had for almost a decade), Ami and Jade carefully used telekenesis to carry Megabyte to side room that they had over the years turned into a type of "guest bed room" then Jade popped over to her flat and bought more blankets and some junk food for when Megabyte woke up. Then they all passed out, helped no doubt by the ship.

Megabyte slowly started waking up. *Why is my bed so hard?*

\Megabyte, You're Awake\ Rolling over he glared at Jade.

"I am now. What are you doing in my room?"

\shh - your dad's still sleeping. and this isn't your room. We're in the ship.\

Looking behind her, he saw his dad asleep in a chair.

\what is going on? why is my dad in the ship? why I am in ship?\

Just then Adam and ami came quietly into the room

\Let me explain. No, there is too much. Let me sum up. You were in a plane crash. we bought you back here so the ship could help us repair the damage. Your dad is here because he was worried about you\

*Plane Crash...Mrs. Pucci...Mr. Chance* Megabyte started getting up.

\We've got to go back and get the others\

\Megabyte, It's too late...\ Ami started but was interrupted

\I should have teleported them out right away; forget secrecy; two people are dead because of me\

Jade slapped him \Snap out of it. It's too late Because they are home safe. I am not sure how but they made it out without special powers. The only casualty was you.\

"Wait what? I'm dead?" Megabyte was so confused that he forgot to use telepathy and woke up his dad.

"Marmaduke, the alias you used as her pilot has been declared dead. Ilsa Pucci and Christopher Chance are alive and well, somehow; if you don't believe us call them yourself."

After a few more minutes of discussion, Megabyte understood what had happened and the implications.

"So how hurt was I? I feel fine now."

All Damon saw were the other TPs looking away from his son and then

"I WAS DEAD?"


End file.
